pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
You Are Everything
"You Are Everything" is a soul song written by Thom Bell and Linda Creed that was originally recorded by the Philadelphia soul group The Stylistics.1 Contents hide * 1 The Stylistics version * 2 Marvin Gaye and Diana Ross version * 3 Covers and samples * 4 References * 5 External links The Stylistics versionedit An R&B ballad, it was the sixth track from their 1971 debut self-titled album2 and was released as a single in 1971 and reached #9 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100chart.13 In addition, it also climbed to #10 in the Billboard R&B chart3 and reached number #24 in the Billboard Easy Listening chart. The Stylistics' recording sold over one million copies globally, earning the band a gold disc1 The award was presented by the RIAA on January 3, 1972.1 It was the band's first gold disc.1 The song was used in two episodes of the TV series The Wonder Years, entitled "Denial" and "Double Double Date". It was also used in a 2002 episode of The King of Queens, called "Business Affairs". Marvin Gaye and Diana Ross versionedit |} Another cover was by one-time Motown singing duo, Diana Ross & Marvin Gaye. Released as the second UK single from their Diana & Marvin album, the song reached #5 in the UK Singles Chart in April 1974, and was later awarded a silver disc for sales in excess of 200,000 copies.4 It also reached #13 on the Dutch charts and #20 on the Irish Singles Chart. It was never released as a single in the U.S. Covers and samplesedit Other artists to have covered the song, or referenced it, over the years include: * In 1973, The Pearls, a 1970s vocal girl duo from Liverpool, were the first artists to chart with this song in the UK, early that year. It was released on the Bell label and reached number 41 in the Top 50 chart. * In 1976, Carolyn Franklin, singer and songwriter, covered the song on the album If You Want Me. * In 1991, British singer-songwriter Rod Stewart covered the song on his album Vagabond Heart. * In 1997, American singer Mary J. Blige samples and interpolates the song on her hit "Everything" from her album Share My World.5 * In 1997, Canadian singer and actress Deborah Cox sampled "You Are Everything" for her single, "Things Just Ain't the Same" from the soundtrack of the 1997 film''Money Talks''. * In 1997, pop act 98 Degrees covered the song on their debut album. * In 1999, rapper Lil' Cease sampled the song on his album The Wonderful World of Cease A Leo, on a song titled "Everything" (feat. 112 (band)). * In 2002, singer Jennifer Lopez sampled the song for her track "The One" on her album This Is Me... Then.6 * In 2004, Hall & Oates covered "You Are Everything" on their album Our Kind of Soul. * In 2004, Marcia Hines covered "You Are Everything" on her album Hinesight. * In 2005, singer Vanessa L. Williams performed the song on her cover album titled Everlasting Love. Her version was a hit on the Smooth jazz, Dance and Adult Contemporary charts. * In 2006, former Destiny's Child member LeToya Luckett sampled the song in her hit "Torn". * In 2006, Mila J, R&B singer, interpolates the lines "You are everything, and everything is you" in her song "Complete". * In 2013, German rapper Eko Fresh sampled the song on the track "Alte Zeit" from his seventh album Eksodus.7 * Michael McDonald * Gareth Gates and Rachel Stevens of English pop group S Club 7 performed it as a duet. * Human Nature - featured the song on their album Reach Out: The Motown Record * Craig David - sampled for "Kinda Girl For Me" from the album Trust Me * Nivea (singer) - sampled for "I Can't Mess With You" from the album Complicated * David Sanborn - covered on 1980's Love Songs89 * Timothy B. Schmit - covered on 2001's Feed the Fire * Norman Connors - covered on 1977's Romantic Journey * Regina Belle * The Chosen Few (reggae group) * Usher - sampled for the song titled "Love in This Club, Pt. II" featuring Beyoncé and Lil Wayne, released as a single in 2008 and as part of his album Here I Stand. * Grasshopper (band) - 1991 * Childish Gambino - sampled for Put It In My Video from the 2010 album CULDESAC * Claude François - under the title Tu es tout pour moi (et tout pour moi c'est toi), in French * Melanie Williams and Joe Roberts - covered in 1995 * David Hasselhoff - covered in 1993 * Leessang - sampled for "Rush" from the album Leessang of Honey Family Category:1971 singles Category:1974 singles